twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/!!!!!!!(Spoiler Alert)!!!!!!......!!!!!!!!(Spoiler Alert)!!!!!!!
Breaking Dawn Part One Spoiler Alert! December 1, 2010 * SPOILERS * Lainey has new details about Breaking Dawn! Posted by joha at 9:43 PM I have been asking too often lately, after having published details of the script of Dawn, and cosmo will be reflected those scenes in the film. and Edward]]Warning: contains spoilers, if you will not read the post, do not do click "read more" Bella gives birth to baby with the name "stupid". She dies. As she finishes with his human and vampire venom starts to begin his work, outside looks like a corpse. Everyone is sad. Jacob is sad. He goes and spends a sad time with himself. Then go back because you have to kill that thing with stupid name. As soon as she sets her sights on the rest of the world disappears. It's a tunnel that connects them. And is growing, sees its future - she has 2, 4 years, she has 6, then 10, she is a teenager, and then she becomes a woman, and when he knows he's in love. In fact, you read very well and is not as creepy as explained in the book, a very strong scene, if allowed to unravel the way it is on that page. While all this happens, Edward Bella is inconsolable. Then listen to the thoughts of Jacob, as he realizes Jacob imprints on her newborn daughter. So they are thrown to the ground, laments Edward and Jacob have to swallow because the process of priming is weak and fragile. Then the vampire poison begins to work inside Bella. Enter your conscience, excruciating pain, inner turmoil, then leave, a rapid transition into your eyes, open, RED. Final. Credits. Then, after the credits there is a scene with the Volturi and Aro discovering that she is converted, then it's all like - I want that "______________" (Lainey says "_______" I think we all understand what you mean ¬ ¬, she is poorly spoken, that you know xD). Real End of Part 1. Lautner will have to shoot these scenes in Louisiana this week because right now only required to Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. They are filming interiors of the honeymoon. He feels bad about her bruises, and she is locked in the bathroom, then he realizes he is sick, and then they both realize they are pregnant. More details will come to about the second part and production. Translation and Adaptation: TodoTwilightSaga Bruno Mars "It will Rain" Premires Brace yourself Bruno fans and Twi-Hards—the music video for “It Will Rain” is finally here! Bruno Mars has officially released his latest video for Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1’s track “It Will Rain” on MTV—and not only does it feature clips from the much anticipated honeymoon scene in Breaking Dawn, but even a Bella of Mars’ own. Bruno dons a simple gray t-shirt and jeans, while his love in the video has familiar Twilight looking pale skin and dark hair. Bruno expresses his love for his leading lady with tender kisses while romantic clips of Kristen Stewart and Rob Pattinson in Breaking Dawn flash quickly in and out. We see Edward (Rob) carrying Bella (Kristen) dressed in a white sleeping gown to what appears to be a bed! After explaining the reason behind postponing the release of the video as: “I’m sorry about that. I take it very seriously. If it’s not right I don’t want to put it out”—we’re sure fans will agree it was well worth the wait. The song, which is set to appear in the fourth installment of the Twilight franchise, suits the film perfectly according to Mars who described his early writers block with the song as: “When I saw a couple of the scenes I was like ‘That song I started might be perfect for this.’ Definitely watching the movie inspired me to finish writing the song.” As for Bruno’s upcoming album, the singer expresses: “I want to have fun on this next album. I think that is the most important key. Especially now that I’ve been out on the road. I’ve been playing a lot of shows. I feel I have more of a vision for this one than with ‘Doo Wop and Hooligans.’ It’s exactly what I want to be doing.” Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 is due in theaters November 18th Category:Blog posts